Such a bearing has been known from DE 38,00,314 - A1 and DE 38,04,886 - C2. It is used mainly to mount guide rails and has an outer bushing made of a rubberized metal, whose inner metal sleeve is in direct contact with the sliding surface of the inner bushing, and whose outer rubber body (elastomer) can be inserted into a bearing eye of a vehicle part. The flange projection extending on one side at the axial end of the inner bushing is made in one piece with the inner bushing. The radial flange projection at the axial end of the outer bushing is formed by a ring permanently connected to the outer bushing. Such bearings are designed as one-sided bearings per se and are mounted in a mutually mirror-inverted arrangement and tensioned relative to one another with an axial clearance, which is actually undesirable, in order to keep the torque low. To reduce the inherently high wear of such sliding bearings, the sealing lip made in one piece with the rubber body surrounds, in the prior-art design, the profile of the two flange projections of the inner bushing and outer bushing which are in contact with one another, and it touches, on the axially outer side, the flange projection at the inner bushing with a pre-tension. In addition, a coating consisting of a plastic possessing good sliding properties is provided between the radially expanding flange projections at the inner bushing and the outer bushing.
DE 36,13,123 - C2 discloses a sliding bearing, in which a plastic layer (polytetrafluoroethylene layer), is permanently provided on the inner bushing. The layer provides good sliding properties and is located between an inner bushing and an outer bushing. The inner gushing is surrounded by an elastomeric body (rubber body) that is connected to the outer bushing. The elastomeric body is surrounded by a rigid mounting bushing. Such sliding bearings cannot be used in the prior-art design for taking up axial loads.
A rubberized metal bearing for taking up axial and radial loads has been known from DE 23,42,990 - B2. This bearing is a molecular bearing which compensates for axial movements of the internal bearing parts in relation to the external bearing part only in the range of a permissible material deformation. Rotary sliding movements of the two parts in relation to one another do not take place in this prior-art bearing.